All Your Resons
by Nicka I
Summary: Sinto muito Shaina, mas... "Mulher, eu não preciso disso. Eu não posso ouvir todos os seus motivos.Acorda! Eu não sinto isso." A Resposta de Shura a traíção de Shaina. One-Shot


**All Your Reasons**

_by Nicka I_

Aquela safada, venenosa! Como pode me trair com o idiota do Máscara da Morte? Aquele desgraçado deve estar morrendo de rir agora, mas depois me acerto com ele.

Acho que o melhor a fazer nesse momento é ir treinar, já perdi a vontade de tomar meu café da manhã mesmo...

_No salão da casa de Capricórnio..._

- Shura!

Ah, ninguém merece. O que aquela cobra quer aqui agora? Eu poderia fingir que não estou...Pensando bem, não, eu tenho muita coisa a dizer ainda.

- Shura? - Shaina recuando ao me ver? Acho que minha performance com o vaso ontem á noite, realmente impressionou.

- O que você quer?

- Eu vim aqui explicar tudo. Você não deixou eu falar nada ontem.

- E o que você tem a dizer?

- Eu não fiz por querer, apenas aconteceu...

- Ele te pegou a força?

- Não.

- Então foi por querer.

- Não, não foi. Eu amo você.

- Ah, claro, posso ver o quanto me ama.

- Amo sim, com o Máscara da Morte foi só um impulso.

- Então, devo concluir que como eu disse ontem a noite, você é uma cadela. Está no ciu e por isso foi correndo atrás do primeiro pênis que encontrou e por conincidência era o dele?!

- Shura, não me desrespeite!

- Porque? Você não me desrespeitou também?

- Escute, eu realmente te amo.

Ela tropeçou no caminho...é engraçado vê-la caída quase que de joelhos olhando pra mim. Ela está, realmente, esperando que eu a ajude? Eu poderia chutá-la...mas prefiro fazer outra coisa...

- Você não vai agarrar minha perna, vai? - Há uma veia saltando em sua testa. Consegui o efeito desejado! Ela está furiosa! E eu estou vibrando!

**Why don't you just go away?**

_(Porque você simplesmente não vai embora?)_

**I can't seem to get my head straight**

_(Eu não consigo me mostrar confiante)_

**There's so much I need to say**

_(Há muitas coisas que eu preciso te dizer)_

**It could take All Day**

_(Isso poderia levar o dia todo)_

- Cai, graças ao pé machucado que você me deu.

- Você deveria treinar mais afinal, como poderá defender o santuário se mau consegue se defender de um infensivo vaso? Mas voltando ao assunto, há nada que você possa dizer que vá me interessar, amazona. Então não faça eu perder meu tempo.

- Shura, pelo menos ouça minha explicação.

- Ontem, eu descobri algumas coisas importantes, e uma delas foi que qualquer coisa que você tenha a me oferecer eu, realmente, não preciso.

**Yeah, but what you got I don't need it**

_(Sim, mas o que você tem eu não preciso)_

**I can't listen to all your reasons**

_(Eu não posso ouvir todos seus motivos)_

**Wake up, I don't feel it**

_(Acorde, eu não sinto isso)_

**I can't listen to all your reasons**

_(Eu não posso ouvir todos seus motivos)_

- Durante o tempo em que estivemos juntos, eu fiz tudo o que pude para te fazer feliz, mas aparentemente não consegui.

- O que eu sinto pelo Máscara da Morte é diferente do que sinto por você.

- Não me importa mais o que você sente por mim, ou por qualquer outra pessoa, seu "mau comportamento" me deixou de mãos atadas. Não há mais nada que eu possa fazer por nós.

- Você vai dizer que nunca se sentiu atraído por outra mulher no tempo em que estivemos juntos?!

- Sim, mas sentir é uma coisa, fazer o que você fez é outra bem diferente.

**Your bad mood just ties my hands**

_(Seu mau comportamento amarrou minhas mãos)_

**Turns my cartwheels into head stands**

_(Pos meu contraste dentro da minha cabeça)_

**I've done everything I can**

_(Eu fiz tudo que podia)_

**You get old, I have**

_(Você envelheceu)_

- Sinto muito, Shaina, depois do que você fez eu descobri que não sinto o que achava que sentia por você.

- Você sabe que isso não é verdade.

- Não sei quem você pensa que é, mas só eu posso responder por meus sentimentos.

**Ever what you got, I don't need it**

_(Mesmo o que você tem, eu não preciso)_

**I can't listen to all your reasons**

_(Eu não posso ouvir todos seus motivos)_

**Wake up, I don't feel it**

_(Acorde, eu não sinto isso)_

- Desculpe Shaina, eu não quero e nem posso ouvir todos os seus motivos.

**I can't listen to all your reasons**

_(Eu não posso ouvir todos seus motivos)_

- Só me diga uma coisa, porque eu? Porque você escolheu a mim, ao invés de ficar com o Máscara da Morte desde o começo?

- Aconteceu depois que te conheci, mas eu ainda quero você.

- Não tenho porque ficar com você, você nunca me ajudou em nada mesmo...

**Why I?**

_(Por quê eu?)_

**You don't help me none**

_(Você não me ajuda em nada)_

**So warn down, so torn up**

_(Então queime, ou se rasgue)_

**Still in Love**

_(Ainda apaixonada)_

- Acorde para a realidade Shaina, você acabou com tudo o que eu sentia, quando me apunhalou covardemente pelas costas.

**Yeah, but what you got I don't need it**

_(Sim, mas o que você tem eu não preciso)_

**I can't listen to all your reasons**

_(Eu não posso ouvir todos seus motivos)_

**Wake up, I don't feel it**

_(Acorde, eu não sinto isso)_

**I can't listen to all your reasons**

**(Eu não posso ouvir todos seus motivos)**

- Ouça, Shaina, pegue a dignidade que ainda lhe resta e saia daqui. Eu não preciso mais de você e todo o amor que sentia acabou ontem, na verdade, acabou a um certo tempo atrás eu apenas não tinha me dado conta disso ainda.

- Antes que eu saía, prometa que não fará nada ao Máscara da Morte.

- Não posso prometer isso, mas dou minha palavra de que não agirei sem antes ser provocado.

**Woman, I don't need it**

_(Mulher, Eu não preciso disso)_

**I can't listen to all your reasons**

_(Eu não posso ouvir todos seus motivos)_

**Wake up, I don't feel it**

_(Acorde,Eu não sinto isso)_

**I can't listen to all your reasons**

_(Eu não posso ouvir todos seus motivos)_

Fiquei parado a vendo partir, depois que sua silhueta desapareceu através da entrada de meu templo, tive certeza de que o amor que um dia senti havia partido com ela.

Há muitas coisas que eu, como humano que sou, não entendo, mas que gostaria de saber. Porque nossa vida é toda tão transitória? Porque as pessoas entram e saem dela o tempo todo e sem a menor interferência de nossa vontade? Enfim...mistérios que provavelmente nem os deuses sabem explicar...

**Why?**

_(Porque?)_

**Tell me why**

_(Me diga o porque)_

**Tell me why**

_(Me diga o porque)_

**Tell me why**

_(Me diga o porque)_

**Tell me why**

_(Me diga o porque)_

* * *

A pedido das minhas amigas que se recusam a deixar o Shura passar pelo vechame de ser corneado, aí está a resposta dele a tudo isso.

Pra quem quer entender melhor a história, aconselho ler a Fic "This Love".

**Música:** All Your Reasons

**Artista:** Matchbox Twenty

**_Bjokss..._**


End file.
